


Beautiful Boy

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby!Steven, F/F, Pearl and Garnet being cute moms!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet and Pearl share a moment while watching over a baby Steven :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

Garnet sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she stepped off the warp pad, finally home from a two week mission. The house was quiet, save for the sound of soft footfalls on the hardwood floors. She walked further into the main part of the house, searching for the source of the sound. Finding nothing on the main floor, she looked up towards the loft and gasped softly. Pearl was walking back and forth across the floor, bouncing and cooing at Steven. 

"Who's my _beautiful_ boy? That's right! _You are~_ " Baby Steven giggled and kicked his legs, his arms stretched out for her. "Oh! You are so precious! My beautiful, **_beautiful_** boy!" Pearl practically glowed as she talked to him, her mouth wide in a grin and her nose scrunched slightly. She rocked him in her arms, completely oblivious to Garnet's presence. Steven's hands finally found their target as he wrapped his small fingers around her nose, giggling. "That's my nose, silly," Pearl brought him closer and scrunched her nose more, making him laugh again. He released her nose and she pulled him closer, rubbing their noses together softly. "My precious, precious boy~" 

Garnet felt her heart swell. She'd never been more in love with the woman before her than in that very moment. Silently, she climbed the steps to the loft and snuck up behind her mate. When she was directly behind Pearl, she caught Steven's eye, and he giggled loudly, reaching his hands up for her. Pearl clutched Steven to her defensively and turned quickly to see exactly who had snuck up behind her. Her eyes softened when they fell on Garnet, and she placed Steven on her hip, swaying and bouncing him. 

"Garnet! You're finally back! Uh.... How was the mission?" Her face flushed a light blue, obviously embarrassed at being caught talking to the small child. 

"'t was 'lright. I missed you 'll, though," She let Steven grab her finger and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Pearl's gem. 

"Well, I'm happy to hear it was a success..." Pearl stuttered out, now obviously flustered beyound compare. Steven squealed loudly and reached for Garnet, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. 

"Ma! Ma!" the small boy yelled, to the surprise of both Crystal Gems. Pearl's eyes widened and she gaped up at Garnet, beginning to stutter again. 

"Garnet! He just- Did you- That was his first word! I'm- Can you- I can't believe it!" she twirled, with him still in her arms and giggling loudly before she lifted him up in the air. "My beautiful boy just said his first word! _**Oh~**_ I'm so proud!" She nuzzled him affectionately, allowing him to grasp her hair in his hands. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist before Garnet's face was right next to hers, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You 're going to be a very smart little boy, Cutie Pie," Garnet booped him on the nose softly with the tip of her index finger, her smile growing slowly as he giggled and grabbed a hold of her hand. Pearl leaned back against her and sighed, smiling at the interaction between the two. The clock chimed, pulling them both out of the moment, before Pearl gasped, walking away from Garnet and towards the crib nestled in the corner. 

"Oh, Garnet! He should have been in bed by now, _what was I thinking_?" She laid Steven down gently, sure to prop up his head, before draping a small blanket over him. She flicked off the lights and turned on his mobile, a small model of the solar system that she had made herself. Steven cooed at the mobile, reaching for it, before his eyes started to grow heavy. He yawned and finally fell asleep. Pearl sighed as soon as he did, pressing a hand against her heart as she watched him.

"He really 's a beautiful boy," Garnet grabbed Pearl's free hand, bringing it up to her face and kissing it softly.

"Yes... and he's our beautiful boy..." They stood together, and watched the young boy sleep, both smiling faintly.

By the time he woke in the morning, Garnet had his bottle made up and Pearl was right beside his crib, picking him up as soon as she saw him stir.

"It's alright, darling boy, I'm here. No need to fuss about." She bounced him gently as she carried him to his changing station, changing his diaper and clothes before walking down the stairs and to Garnet, who held out the bottle for her. Pearl grinned and instead of grabbing the bottle, passed Steven to her. Garnet tensed up, slightly panicky. 

"Uh... what 'm I suppose to do??" Steven reached for the bottle expectantly, girgling and cooing for it. 

"Just put the nipple in his mouth and he'll show you the rest," Pearl placed a hand in front of her mouth, trying to hide her grin and giggle. Garnet nervously placed the bottle up to Steven's mouth and he latched onto it immediately, his tiny hands fighting to find purchase on the slick surface of the bottle. Garnet shot Pearl an angsty look before she moved to the couch to sit down, trying to find a better way to support him. Pearl sat next to her and watched Steven eat, giggling when he freed one of his hands to grab onto Garnet's finger, stopping his feeding momentarily to giggle at her. Garnet smiled, looking at Pearl with excitement.

"Can I do this 'll the time?" Pearl laughed at the excited answer, nodding her head.

"Yes, whenever you want!" Garnet nodded her head, continuing to grin. They sat side by side as he ate, Pearl resting her head on Garnet's shoulder as Garnet stared down at the little boy with wonder. "Look 't 'im. 'e's amazing.... 'e really 's a beautiful, beautiful boy..."

"Yes... and he's our beautiful, darling boy..." Garnet looked over at Pearl, smiling, and leaned down to kiss her, holding it out for as long as possible while holding a baby. Pearl hummed happily, running a hand down Garnet's cheek, before sitting back against the couch. 

"Our beautiful, beautiful boy." 


End file.
